¿una noticia dolorosa?
by HinataShakugan-15
Summary: Una fiesta,una noticia, la destruccion del corazon de Hinata pero tal vez alguien que lo cure SasuxHina!
1. Chapter 1

¿Una dolorosa realidad?

No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado alrededor de 5 meses desde aquella noche en la cual regreso "el vengador" Sasuke uchiha, había vuelto luego de cumplir su venganza y de haber asesinado a Orochimaru, su regreso no fue visto con buenos ojos, claro a ecepcion de varios personas, entre ellas el optimista Naruto que se empeñaba en decir frases como: "Teme por fin estas de vuelta, ja eso fue gracias al gran Naruto que ha salvado a su mejor amigo" la única reacción que Sasuke tenia frente a estas acciones era una mirada de la cual fácilmente se podía deducir un : "Este idiota en estos 3 años no ha cambiado nada", pero para m en esos momentos era algo sumamente interesante ya que esa era una de las cosas que mas me gustaban de el, jamás dejaba de ser un niño , era persistente, decía lo que crea sin necesidad de dudar y lo mas importante de todo era fuerte.

Pero lo que menos pensé en esos momentos es que el día del regreso de Sasuke Uchiha seria uno de los días mas dolorosos de mi vida, aquella noche nos íbamos a reunir todos los antiguos "9 novatos" y claro mi primo neji, su grupo, el Kazekague y sus hermanos, íbamos a celebrar el regreso de Sasuke. La reunión fue poco formal, cosa que desde un comienzo era obvio, no se podía esperar una reunión formal cuando los organizadores son solo adolescentes ¿Cierto?, como era de esperarse la gran mayoría de personas estaban con su pareja Shikamaru con Temari, Ino con Sai (que de por s no es que se llevara muy bien con Sasuke pero bueno) , Mi primo con TenTen , Kiba con mi hermana (Aunque me producía un sentimiento extraño verlos juntos, me sentía feliz porque sabia que se querían pero a conocía kiba y se que era un Hentai), ahhh y obviamente no podría faltar todas las fans de Sasuke pegadas a las ventanas de el bar para poderlo ver un poco.

Sasuke fue a parar donde se encontraban sus ex-compañeros :

-Son patéticas- comento para Naruto- deberían conseguirse un mejor pasatiempo que seguir molestándome todo el tiempo, y para infortunio mió acá esta Sakura

-Hey amigo no te hagas ilusiones estupidas con ella, que ella ya no esta interesada en ti-Dijo Naruto

-Ahh no

-Obvio que no, es+, Sakura- Llamaba a la pelirrosa

-Dime Naruto que necesitas?

-Creo que es hora de decirle a todos

-Bueno me parece un buen momento-Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro-Oigan todos, por favor serian tan amables de acercarse?

Al escuchar esto, todos nos acercamos a la mesa donde se encontraba Sakura

-Eto.. Bien tenemos un anuncio que hacer- Dijo Naruto con su típico ademán de rascarse la nuca y cerrar los parpados

-pero dinos rapido que es?-decía Ino algo molesta

-Bueno pues queríamos comentarles que desde el da de hoy Naruto y yo queremos hacer pública nuestra relación -Decía Sakura medio sonrojada

Naruto beso apasionadamente a Sakura:

-Ves idiota por que Sakura no se puede fijar en ti?- Decía algo autoritario Naruto dirigiéndose a Sasuke

-Si y me alegro que de por fin alguna chica te preste atención- Respondió arrogante Sasuke

Mientras la nueva pareja feliz recibía aplausos y felicitaciones por parte de todos nuestros compañero, yo todavía me encontraba en estado de Shock en una esquina del bar rogando por que las pesadas lagrimas no ganaran la batalla por salir de mis ojos, posarse en mis mejillas y demostrar una vez mas mi debilidad.

Al ver la humillación por la cual estaba a punto de pasar opte por retirarme de ese lugar, claro no sin antes despedirme seria muy descortés de mi parte.

Ya cuando me encontraba lejos de ese lugar me dirigí a uno de los pocos lugares en los cuales podía estar completamente a gusto " en aquel árbol cerca de la cascada", al llegar a aquel lugar pude expresar absolutamente todo lo que me haba guardado en esa ultima media hora, mis desatados chillidos resonaban por todo el bosque mientras por m mente pasaban una y otra vez magines de cómo me había llegado a ilusionar con Naruto o frases como: " Soy una completa diota Naruto por que se fijaría en mi? Soy una lusa"," acá estoy de nuevo yo , la chica que todos quieren como amiga pero nunca como algo mas", lo único que hice en esos momentos fue darme golpes de pecho y repetirme una y otra vez lo inútil que era, lo insignificante que era para todo y para todos, de esta forma mis lamentos poco a poco fueron cesando hasta convertirse en unos silenciosos sollozos.

En esos momentos alcance a percibir una presencia pero no tenia ganas de absolutamente nada ni siquiera de levantar la mirada, no hice absolutamente nada simplemente me quede acostada boca abajo en el pasto esperando pasar desapercibida como muchas veces ya lo había echo. Me sobresalte un poco al sentir como me llamaban:

-Hey tu estas bien-Era Sasuke

-………………..- Literalmente estaba agotada ni siquiera quería responderle

-No me gusta que me dejen esperando, te pregunte algo y me debes responder-

Dijo indiferente pero claramente indignado

Al no recibir respuesta alguna de parte mía Sasuke me tomo por los hombros y me levanto recostándome cerca del árbol.

-Mi mirada era terror, no era por la persona que se encontraba al frente mió simplemente, una persona mas había visto mi debilidad

-Oye yo se que no es muy creíble que haya llegado de un momento a otro a la aldea en son de paz, pero es la verdad, no me mires con ese terror

-No tiene que ver absolutamente nada con eso le respondí mientras mi cabeza se ladeaba quedando sostenida por mi hombro izquierdo

-Entonces que es?- Decía el "anfitrión" de la fiesta

-Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al recordar eso el era la razón de la fiesta, porque estaba aquí o tal vez una pregunta mas explicita aun que había sucedido en la fiesta?

CONTNUARA……………………..

Bn que puedo decir, este es una nueva idea que surgió el día de hoy mientras miraba la cielo jejeje (ojala no haya sonado muy cursi XD)

Ahh Quero aclarar no voy a dejar mi fic de una nueva raza solo que le voy a dar un pequeño lapsus de tiempo ya que se me acabo la pastilla inspiración así que necesito r por otro tarro por el momento espero que este fic cumpla un poco sus expectativas

Bien un beso enorme

Bye

HinataShakugan


	2. Una nueva sensación

"**Una nueva Sensación"**

-Oye que te pasa? Odio que me ignoren y tu lo estas haciendo Dijo Sasuke

-Lo siento- respondí por primera vez

-Si puedes hablar no? Su frente se crispo a tal punto de que sus cejas se tocaron

- Claro que si, oye en verdad siento lo que halla pasado en tu fiesta,…para que te encuentres acá- Dije bajando mi rostro para que mi cabello cubriera mis ojos

Sasuke se siento a mi lado y tomo la postura de cruzar sus brazos tras su nuca, se quedo cal lado un rato con la mirada perdida en el cielo

-No hay problema

-Perdón de que me hablas?-Me sorprendí, no sabia a que se refería

-No me interesa es entupida fiesta, si, es verdad regrese pero… prácticamente pase desapercibido, todos están con sus parejas o amigos, en todo el tiempo que estuve ausente se han estrechado nuevos lazos y me temo que yo estoy fuera de ellos

-Gomen

-No tienes por que sentir lastima por mi, ya que me alegra no hacer parte de esos lazos, aunque sea no se la pasaran de un lugar a otro persiguiéndome para que asista a uno de esos estupidos planes que hacen

-Bu-bueno, yo no soy q..Quien p-ara decírtelo, pero, no te parece que deberías aprovechar l..a oportunidad que tienes para rehacer esos lazos?- Lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro

-Y quien eres tu para decirme eso, y tengo razones por las cuales no tener en estos momentos amigos, por mi ausencia, pero tu, en todos estos añosas estado aquí en la aldea cerca de todos, pero mírate, ni a estas alturas tienes un verdadero amigo- Su tono era muy hostil

-No no es verdad, yo si tengo amigos Kiba y Shino siempre están con migo, además sino tengo mas amigos es por el simple echo de que debo quedarme en casa por ordenes de mi padre

-Realmente eres patética

-Y por que dices eso?

-Es estupido todo lo que dices, crees que si Kiba y Shino fueran realmente tus amigos te habrían dejado sola para que vinieras acá? , crees que hubieran preferido quedarse en la fiesta en vez de acompañarte?, además tus disculpas son de lo mas idiota que he escuchado, tu solo te la pasas refugiada n tu casita de cristal con miedo a salir y afrontar la adversidad

Creí que nunca llegaría a sentir el sentimiento que en esos momentos se habría espacio en mi pecho, que era; a caso odio? ¿furia? ¿Impotencia?, no lo sè pero a lo único que me digne a hacer fue a bajar mi rostro escondiendo mi mirada y mordiendo con fuerza mi labio inferior para así evitar que mis sollozos sonaran

-Eres realmente inútil, crees que como vas lograras suceder a tu familia?, es que acaso crees que llorando lo vas a solucionar todo? Eres débil y torpe

Esta vez Sasuke si había colmado mi paciencia, no pude aguantar más y le proporciones una bofetada que resonó al contacto- Quee? Que haba echo? yo no soy así, es que acaso eso fue un ataque de rabia?

En la mejilla de Sasuke se podía apreciar una marca roja en forma de mano, mientras el volteaba hacia mi; pude apreciar por primera vez en su rostro indiferente una chispa de furia.

_Continuara……._

Holas…

Como van todos? Espero que muy bien hoy me encuentro de nuevo subiendo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, espero no haber me demorado mucho. Aunque no lo creo jejeje

Espero que lo que me dio mi inspiración, sirva para recompensar el tempo que hayan perdido leyendo esa historia salida de mi imaginación XXDDD

Ahhh y claro no falta aclarar que la exitosa serie de Naruto no me pertenece es de el gran Sempai Masashi Kishmoto

Gracias por leer

Besos

Hinata Shakugan


	3. un verdadero amigo

"**¿Un verdadero amigo?"**

En aquel rostro lejano , que por un difuso momento se vio lleno de furia, ya no se vea tan lejano, ya que estaba a escasos centímetros del mió, pero no de esa forma por la cual todas sus fans morirían estar, esta vez estaba demasiado cerca pero no diciéndome cosas empalagosas al oído ni mucho menos, Sasuke esta vez me tena acorralada, sus manos se convirtieron es esposas para mis muñecas, estaba ejerciendo tanta fuerza que el color de mis manos ya se empezaba a tornar morado, en serio me estaba lastimando.

-Es que acaso crees que por ser una hija de papi, tienes el derecho de venir a golpearme?

-No, no lo vuelvo a hacer, pero por favor suéltame anega, me lastimas- Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de mis ojos, tenia mucho miedo

-Ahhh te lastima esto?-Ejerció mas presion en mis muñecas

Un sonoro grito salio de mis labios al sentir como Sasuke ejercia fuerza sobre mis manos

-Si, me lastima mucho por favor no lo sigas haciendo, realmente me lastimas

-Y por que debería yo de soltarte? Es que acaso no te lo mereces?

-Es que acaso a Sasuke le habrá lastimado la bofetada que le di?- M voz sonaba entrecortada

-Eso es lo que crees?- aflojo la presión de mis manos hasta dejarlas libres

-No Quero que te pongas bravo pero la verdad es que si pensó eso

-Pues mira princesita Hyuuga no me dolió en lo mas mínimo, lo único que sucede acá es que tu no tienes el derecho de lastimarme independientemente de si me duele o no tu golpe

Entiendo, lo que pasa acá es que no herí fiscalmente a Sasuke, herí lo mas importante para un Uchiha "Su Orgullo"

-Pues la verdad tú tampoco tienes el derecho de lastimarme a mí

-Simplemente te devolví lo que me habas echo- Ahora su mirada se encontraba peridida en el suelo

-No me refería a eso

-Y entonces, en nnguna otra ocasión te he lastimado

-Es que yo no solo hablo de las heridas fisicas que tal vez pudiste prporcionarme, me lastmaste espirtualmente, y a veces eso duele mas que la herida fsca propamente

-Tu te lo merecias

-Pues para m tu te merecas esa bofetada

Levanto su rostro,acercandose mas hacia. mii, de tal modo que quedamos muy cerca el uno del otro pero sn necesdad de estar muy pegados.

-No lo entendo- Con cara de confusiòn

-Que es lo que no comprendes?

-Porque una persona como tù, tan amable, y que le puedes caer muy ben a todos, como es posible que no tengas un verdadero amgo, sin anmos de ofender,pero por mas que yo ntente ser ndferente con ellos , por mas que lo hera, o los gnore, no logro qutarmelos de encma, sempre estan trs de m persiguiendome

-La respuesta a eso no te lo puedo dar, lo unco que puedo decr es que realmente dberias valorar la amistad que ellos te ofrecen, no sabes yo cuanto daria por tener una amstad tan estrecha como la que ellos queren formar con tgo, pero aunque creas que es una smple excusa, es muy certo lo que t6e dgo con la persona que tengo como padre es demadado exigente, por lo tanto no tengo mucho tempo libre

-…….- Se quedo callado mucho tiempo, como meditandolo- Y si tan solo probaramos algo

-A uqe te refieres?

-Yo no se como comportarme con ellos, no se como aceptar sus amistades, y tu queres un verdadero amgo

-Comprendo contenua-

-Que tal si nos ayudamos mutuamente?

-``````-Sn palabras-mmm estas querendo decir, que tu y yo , amigos?

-Exactamente, tu te comopromentes a enseñarme a valorar una amistad, y yo por mi parte me comprometo a dar lo mejor de mi

-trato echo-Dije estrando m mano, para de alguna forma "Cerrar El Trato"

-Miro m mano un tanto arrogante-

-Esto es lo que hacen os amigos cuando cierran un pacto

-Mmmm yo me lo maginaba un tanto dferenete- Se acerco a m mejlla y la beso

-Y eso que fue?- dje ruborizada

-He visto que de este modo algunos amigos cierran pactos, como Naruto y Saskura

-Ahhh como Naruto y Sakura ya veo-Mi rostro palidecio en seguida

-Y ahora que te pasa?

Sera que Sasuke era lo suficentemente confiable como para contarle, mis penas?, es m nuevo amigo, pero me cuenta tanto hablar, no se s hacerlo

_Continuara..…_

Bueno pues hasta acá va el capitulo el dia de hoy, espero que sea de su total agrado

Espero que cuando lean mis fic, envien reviews Critcas constructivas o felicitación como quen dce tomates o flores todo se recbe, todo para mejorar y brindarles la mejor historia posible

Naruto no me pertenece es de el gran sempai Masashi Kishimoto

Bye

Besos

Hinata Shakugan


End file.
